


Weak

by Gleefreak97



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai is just a cute little thing, Character Study, Gift for a super special person, I love him okay, I needed to write this, Weak to Strong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori was weak. </p>
<p>Well, at least that's what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myria_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/gifts).



> For myria_chan
> 
> Just a little ficlet. Because I can. I hope you enjoy. ~<3

Nitori was weak.

Well, at least that's what he thought. 

All of his life, Nitori had seen himself as weak. Ever since he was young, he had known this to be true. From his small, thin stature, one that was as much a blessing as it was a curse, to his less-than-masculine nature, he had known that he wasn't exactly the strongest person around. On top of that, his nickname, one that he wasn't too fond of considering Ai stood for 'love' in Japanese, showed off his seemingly vulnerable nature. 

However, that never stopped him.

Even before coming to Samezuka Academy, Nitori was determined to prove himself. Dedicated to swimming since his early days, he stuck to something he considered himself to be 'good' at. He trained. He worked. Eventually, this led to his acceptance into the Academy. In turn, this led to his seemingly obvious enrollment into the swim club. A place where Nitori could, finally, prove himself. 

It didn't go exactly as planned. Then again, things never do. Against his optimism, Nitori wasn't doing as well as he thought he would. His timing was off. His swimming wasn't up to par with the rest of the team. To make things worse, he couldn't even participate in his preferred event. It seemed that all of his hard work was just a waste of time. He couldn't improve. It just wasn't something that Nitori could pull off.

Then he 'met' Rin.

Well, he hadn't just met Rin. He was roommates with the second year, after all. However, it did really feel like he was meeting the 'real Rin.' The one that was actually kind and understanding, unlike the sharp and enraged aura the shark-boy managed to to give off at first glance. This side of Rin actually seemed to care about Nitori, at least somewhat. He encouraged Nitori, giving him advice on anything from school work to swimming techniques. It was nice. Different from what Nitori was used to hearing from everyone else, the peers that would leer at him for his looks and quiet self. Not only that, but Rin believed in him. He actually did. He believed in Nitori, and in return, Nitori believed in Rin. True, the kouhai may have felt much stronger feelings towards his senpai, but the respect in the relationship was still mutual. He thought Nitori was strong. Strong. STRONG. How could that be?

But, it was. It could be. It was true. Rin believed in Nitori. He thought he was strong. He thought he could live up to the expectations that everyone had for him. The harsh expectations that Nitori had on himself. 

This.

This proved to Nitori that he was wrong. 

He wasn't weak.

In fact, he was one thing.

One simple thing.

Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to dedicate this to my darling myria_chan, because they're my super special darling. I love you very much my dear! I figured I'd flip the tables and have you review on something of mine this time. ~Sorry this isn't really that great. ~: 3 ~<3
> 
> Anyways, give kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever. If you feel like it that is. Have a great day/night/afternoon my dearies. ~ <3


End file.
